


moody

by ObscureReference



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: There were times when Noctis was gentle and slow, and there were times when he had no interest in sex at all. Prompto was fine with anything. Whatever made Noct happiest.But sometimes Noctis got into amood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is probably the dirtiest thing i've ever written 
> 
> on a somewhat related note, my geology class is boring and i have a lot of time to think in there
> 
> (i'm blushing real hard. normally i would never publish something like this, but i guess it's already written, so might as well.)

Noctis snapped his hips forward roughly, urgently, every thrust practically knocking the air from Prompto's lungs, leaving him aching and gasping. Noctis hips were like a piston against Prompto's ass. Prompto moaned into the sheets.  
  
He felt Noctis tighten his grip on Prompto's hips. He hoped there would be bruises later.  
  
"You're mine," Noctis said, his other hand splayed across the middle of Prompto's back. He dragged his fingers up until they dug into Prompto's shoulder. "You belong to me."  
  
"Yeah," Prompto choked out. The feeling of Noctis inside him nearly burned. His hands were coals on Prompto's skin. The bed hit the wall every time they rocked against each other, and he had no idea what the neighbors thought.  
  
"Louder."  
  
_"Yes!"_  
  
There were times when Noctis was gentle and slow, and there were times when he had no interest in sex at all. Prompto was fine with anything. Whatever made Noct happiest.  
  
But sometimes Noctis got into a _mood_.  
  
Noctis leaned forward, hips slowing slightly but never stopping. He pressed his chest against Prompto's back. The hand on Prompto's hips moved more towards his abdomen, sometimes leaving Prompto's skin entirely so Noct could better support himself on the bed. His other hand grasped the underside of Prompto's chin.  
  
His lips ghosted over the tops of Prompto's ears. "Say it."  
  
"Yours," Prompto gasped.  
  
Noctis thrusted into him with such power that Prompto choked. Noctis moved just once, hard, and then he was back to a rough but regular rhythm. Sweat gathered at Prompto's hairline. Noctis nipped at the back of his neck. Prompto shivered, knowing just how vicious Noctis could be with his mouth.  
  
Noctis' thumb grazed Prompto's lower lip. Prompto parted his lips at the gesture, letting Noctis shove his thumb inside. Prompto swirled his tongue around the digit. His heart leapt as Noctis groaned.  
  
"Mine," Noctis said. He picked up the pace again. Prompto knew he would be feeling this for weeks. _"You were made for me."_  
  
And holy shit, did those words go straight to Prompto's crotch.  
  
Noctis slammed inside him, again and again, but with Prompto not allowed to touch himself yet, it wasn't enough. His cock bobbed against his stomach with every thrust. He felt hot all over. There wasn't nearly enough air.  
  
Noctis took his thumb from Prompto's mouth and lightly wrapped his hand around Prompto's throat. He didn't squeeze, though part of Prompto may have wanted him to. It was just a reminder. His saliva slick finger rested against the underside of Prompto's jaw.  
  
"I'm going to come inside you," Noctis said. It wasn't a question. Prompto knew he could say no if he really wanted and Noctis would back off, but when Noct was like this, Prompto didn't want to say no to anything. His already swollen dick jumped at the sound of Noctis's ragged voice.  
  
He felt it the moment Noctis started to come, knew by the gasp Noctis made and the new warmth that spread inside him. Prompto couldn't look behind him, but the thought of _yes, fuck, Noctis was coming inside him_ and the mental image of what Noct's face must have looked like, completely drenched in ecstasy, was almost enough to bring him to the edge. Almost.

Noctis grabbed Prompto's dick in warning, keeping him from finding release. Prompto whimpered.  
  
Noctis's hips seized against his ass for a moment, burying himself to the hilt as he came, keeping himself inside Prompto as he trembled. And then he was ramming himself back into Prompto near wildly. Every thrust was slick and perfect. Prompto moaned loudly, and that seemed to drive Noctis over the edge even more.  
  
There was no warning before Noctis suddenly pulled out. He had Prompto flipped over in an instant, sparing no time for the come that Prompto could feel both on and in his backside. When Noctis slid off the bed and onto his knees, wrapping his fingers around Prompto's desperate cock, he nearly cried with relief.  
  
"Give it to me," Noctis said, pumping him expertly. His grip was as a little too tight, just the way Noctis always held him when he got careless. Just the way Prompto secretly craved. "Come on my face. You can do it."  
  
" _Noct_ —"  
  
Noctis bit into the meat of his thigh hard enough to break the skin. Then he dragged his tongue across Prompto's slit. Prompto could feel his orgasm building even before Noctis whispered, _"Please."_  
  
His whole body shook, and it felt like an earthquake had knocked him onto his back. Prompto made a million embarrassing sounds as he came, thankfully half drowned out by his own gasps and the fact he couldn't catch his breath. Noctis jerked him through it. Wave after wave of aftershock took him until, finally, it was over. Prompto's whole body ached, and he could feel patches of skin that throbbed with Noctis's teeth imprints.  
  
By the time Prompto had propped himself up, Noctis had laid a wet cheek on his uninjured thigh. His pupils were huge. He looked at Prompto with dark eyes.  
  
"Holy shit," Prompto said. His heart hammered against his ribcage. He could feel his pulse in every vulnerable part of his body. That was to say, in all of him.  
  
"You did good," Noctis said like there wasn't jizz drying between his cheek and Prompto's leg.  
  
Prompto breathed in through his nose. "You're a menace."  
  
Rather than answer with words, Noctis pressed a chaste kiss on the slowly bruising bite mark on Prompto's thigh. Prompto's breath hitched.  
  
"Come on," Noctis said. "Let's get cleaned up."  
  
Prompto collapsed onto the bed, only partly for show. "I don't think I can even make it to the bathroom, man."  
  
There was shuffling as Noctis gathered to his feet. Prompto didn't miss the face Noctis made as he wiped his own chin. The mess was always the worst part.  
  
"You want me to carry you like a princess?" Noctis asked, teasing.  
  
"I want some sympathy." He felt raw all over.  
  
There was a pause, and then Noctis' voice lowered to that tone that never failed to make Prompto shiver. "You love it when I wreck you."  
  
Prompto cracked one eye open. Noctis stood at the edge of the bed, stark naked and shameless. He was obviously devouring the sight of Prompto spread out before him, bruises and hickies and other freshly blooming marks he had made becoming ever more obvious on Prompto's skin. Prompto’s collarbone stung in a way that made him nervous to look down.  
  
"Yeah," he admitted. "I do."  
  
Noctis made a satisfied sound. Prompto let his eyes fall shut once more. "Now help me into the shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: @ everyone, thank you for making me feel less embarrassed and I'm glad you enjoyed this, OTL


End file.
